Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special/DLC
So far, the game and downloadable content are only available in Japan. Pre-Order Bonuses Pre-order the title to obtain the following costumes for Mitsunari, Kiyomasa and Masanori. ;Cost Pre-order is free but the later made downloadable set has prices. The downloadable costume set is titled "Hideyoshi's Raised Children". :200 yen for entire set ::150 yen - individual price for Mitsunari (3) ::50 yen - individual prices for Kiyomasa and Masanori (1 each) Sm3zsp-preorder-mitsunari01.jpg|Warriors Orochi 3 alternate colors Sm3zsp-preorder-mitsunari02.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 costume Sm3zsp-preorder-mitsunari03.jpg|Warriors Orochi alternate colors Sm3zsp-preorder-kiyomasa.jpg|Warriors Orochi 3 alternate colors Sm3zsp-preorder-masanori.jpg|Warriors Orochi 3 alternate colors Costume Set 1 Titled "Uesugi vs Takeda". Past costumes for Shingen, Yukimura, Kenshin, and Kanetsugu. One different color scheme for Aya. 19 costumes total. ;Cost :500 yen for entire set ::200 yen - individual prices for Shingen, Yukimura, and Kenshin (5 each) ::150 yen - Kanetsugu (3) ::50 yen - Aya (1) Sm3zsp-dlc01-01.jpg|Shingen Sm3zsp-dlc01-02.jpg|Yukimura Sm3zsp-dlc01-03.jpg|Kenshin Sm3zsp-dlc01-04.jpg|Kanetsugu Sm3zsp-dlc01-05.jpg|Aya Costume Set 2 Past costumes for Nobunaga and Ranmaru. 10 costumes total. ;Cost :Free Sm3zsp-dlc02-01.jpg|Nobunaga Sm3zsp-dlc02-02.jpg|Ranmaru Costume Set 3 Titled "Lovely Beauties". Past costumes for Nō, Oichi, Ina, and Gracia. One different color scheme for Kai. 19 costumes total. ;Cost :500 yen for entire set ::200 yen - individual prices for Nō, Oichi, and Ina (5 each) ::150 yen - Gracia (3) ::50 yen - Kai (1) Sm3zsp-dlc03-01.jpg|Nō Sm3zsp-dlc03-02.jpg|Oichi Sm3zsp-dlc03-03.jpg|Ina Sm3zsp-dlc03-04.jpg|Gracia Sm3zsp-dlc03-05.jpg|Kai Costume Set 4 Titled "Competition between Strategists". Past costumes for Mitsuhide and Sakon. One different color scheme for Motonari, Hanbei, and Kanbei. 11 costumes total. ;Cost :350 yen for entire set ::200 yen - Mitsuhide (5) ::150 yen - Sakon (3) ::50 yen - individual prices for Motonari, Hanbei, Kanbei (1 each) Sm3zsp-dlc04-01.jpg|Mitsuhide Sm3zsp-dlc04-02.jpg|Sakon Sm3zsp-dlc04-03.jpg|Motonari Sm3zsp-dlc04-04.jpg|Hanbei Sm3zsp-dlc04-05.jpg|Kanbei Costume Set 5 Titled "The Land's Greatest Conquerors". Past costumes for Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. 8 costumes total. ;Cost :Free Sm3zsp-dlc05-01.jpg|Hideyoshi Sm3zsp-dlc05-02.jpg|Ieyasu Costume Set 6 Titled "Ninja and Mercenary Brigade". Past costumes for Magoichi, Hanzō, Kunoichi, Nene and Kotarō. 21 costumes total. ;Cost :500 yen for entire set ::200 yen - individual prices for Magoichi, Kunoichi, and Hanzō (5 each) ::150 yen - individual prices for Nene and Kotarō (3 each) Sm3zsp-dlc06-01.jpg|Magoichi Sm3zsp-dlc06-02.jpg|Hanzō Sm3zsp-dlc06-03.jpg|Kunoichi Sm3zsp-dlc06-04.jpg|Nene Sm3zsp-dlc06-05.jpg|Kotarō Costume Set 7 Titled "Touring the Nation". Past costumes for Masamune, Okuni, Ginchiyo, Motochika and Yoshihiro. 19 costumes total. ;Cost :500 yen for entire set ::200 yen - individual prices for Masamune and Okuni (5 each) ::150 yen - individual prices for Ginchiyo, Yoshihiro, and Motochika (3 each) Sm3zsp-dlc07-01.jpg|Masamune Sm3zsp-dlc07-02.jpg|Okuni Sm3zsp-dlc07-03.jpg|Ginchiyo Sm3zsp-dlc07-04.jpg|Motochika Sm3zsp-dlc07-05.jpg|Yoshihiro Costume Set 8 Titled "The Land's Strongest". Past costumes for Keiji and Tadakatsu. One new color scheme for Muneshige. 11 costumes total. ;Cost :Free Sm3zsp-dlc08-01.jpg|Keiji Sm3zsp-dlc08-02.jpg|Tadakatsu Sm3zsp-dlc08-03.jpg|Muneshige Costume Set 9 Titled "Unparalleled Daimyou". Past costumes for Yoshimoto, Nagamasa, Katsuie and Toshiie. One new color scheme for Ujiyasu. 15 costumes total. ;Cost :400 yen for entire set ::200 yen - individual price for Yoshimoto (5) ::150 yen - individual prices for Nagamasa, Katsuie, and Toshiie (3 each) ::50 yen - Ujiyasu (1) Sm3zsp-dlc09-01.jpg|Yoshimoto Sm3zsp-dlc09-02.jpg|Nagamasa Sm3zsp-dlc09-03.jpg|Katsuie Sm3zsp-dlc09-04.jpg|Toshiie Sm3zsp-dlc09-05.jpg|Ujiyasu Costume Set 10 Titled "The Land United". Compiles all other sets into one package. Total of 138 different costumes. ;Cost :1,500 yen External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category: Downloadable Content